


(Don't) Take The Lead

by charlesdk



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Or not, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade interrupts Peter's studying to slow dance. Things don't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Take The Lead

“Dance with me.”

Peter looked up from the text book laid out in his lap and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, so he could better see Wade. Wade who was standing in front of him, a wide and toothy smile on his face and his hand stretched out to him.

Having been engrossed with studying, Peter hadn’t paid attention to Wade or what he had been doing for the past… well, for the past couple of hours, so he hadn’t even noticed that the previous silent room was now filled with slow and smooth music.

“I’m studying, Wade,” he pointed out, lifting the book shortly before dropping his gaze back to it. “Dance with yourself.”

Wade dropped his hand and it slapped against his bare - because Wade apparently liked to walk around in just in his underwear when they weren’t out in public - thigh. “Pete, you’ve been studying for _hours_ ,” he complained and crouched down in front of him. “Take a break and dance with me, baby. Please.”

Peter sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping and his eyes closing for just a second. “Fine. Sure.” Ignoring Wade’s celebration dance (which was more of just a wiggle) he closed the book and got up on his feet. “But no funny business, we’re just dancing.”

Wade help up his hands. “I swear I won’t touch your dick,” he said, grinning when Peter gave him a look of narrowed eyes, “but I won’t promise not to touch your butt.”

Rolling his eyes, Peter stepped closer. “Touch my ass and I’ll break your hand.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Wade countered and didn’t let Peter respond, before he took his hand in his and pulled him close, his other hand landing on Peter’s hip.

And it was only when his own free hand moved to rest on Wade’s shoulder, that Peter really registered it. “What are you doing?”

“Dancing with you.” Wade had already started swaying along with the smooth music playing around them, despite Peter not moving along with him. “Obviously.”

“No, I mean-” Peter cut himself off, his hand previously on Wade’s shoulder sliding down to grab the hand resting on his hip. “What are you doing with _this_?” At Wade’s confused eyebrow quirk, he continued. “What makes you think you’re the one leading this dance?”

Wade blinked once, twice, then grinned widely and wrapped his hand around Peter’s, both their hands linked together now. “Oh, so Mr. University Man wants to lead the slow dance, huh? Hate to break it to you, baby boy,” he said and in a quick movement, he pulled Peter flush against him, one hand still holding onto one of Peter’s and the other now resting on the small of his back, “but you’re not gonna lead.”

Peter scoffed and wiggled, hand grabbing at the one on his back in an attempt to get it away. “I’m leading or we’re not dancing, Wade.”

“Oh, come on!” Wade complained with a whine and tried to put his hand back where it had been.

Peter wasn’t having it.

What had been the start of a slow dance around the small bedroom of Wade’s apartment quickly became a fight for the lead, neither of them willing to be the bigger man and just let the other lead.

And fighting for the lead quickly turned to wrestling on the floor, when Wade lost his balance and dragged Peter down with him.

Which was how Wade ended up on his stomach, legs pinned down by the weight of Peter sitting on him, one arm pinned down to the floor by Peter’s foot, and the other arm being held in place on his back.

“Okay, okay!” Wade yelled, not even trying to hide the pained laugh that followed, when Peter bend his arm in an even more awkward angle, and he slapped his free palm to the floor a few times. “I give up! You win!”

“Good.” Peter let go of him and got up. Wade didn’t follow, just sighed in relief and laid there, resting his cheek on the floor.

“Now, are we gonna dance or are you just gonna lay there?”

Wade was back on his feet in the blink of an eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come cry about fictional characters with me!


End file.
